User talk:Princess Victoria
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 18:48, 19 January 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Regarding your edits to Princess Victoria Please be advised that the Cyber Nations Wiki Manual of Style stipulates that for alliance or nation names which begin with the word "the" or a similar article, the word should not be capitalized when used in the middle of a sentence. Thus, I would refer to the "Empress of the German Empire", and not the "Empress of The German Empire". Thank you for your contributions, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:53, Primidi, 1 Pluviôse CCXVIII References Hello again, With regards to your first question, you may use external information, however you should not directly copy-and-paste copyrighted text. We discourage copy-and-pasting information altogether, however you may do so from Wikipedia or other Creative Commons-licensed sources as long as you properly attribute it (if you do so from Wikipedia, use ). As for references, there isn't a set format to follow. You may choose to use a commonly-accepted style such as the ones you mentioned, but it's not enforced, and very few articles use references, anyway: for example, my own nation article, Großgermania, uses no references whatsoever despite being based off of real life countries. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:91, Tridi, 3 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: File I think it was a cache problem, either on yours or Wikia's end, because it looks like the change was made to me. Clear your cache and try viewing the image again, I'm 99% sure the right one is up now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:59, Septidi, 17 Ventôse CCXVIII Deletion request Done. In the future, you can simply put on the page you want deleted; that way it will show up in the deletion category and there will not be a talk page to be deleted. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 15:39, Friday, 13 August 2010 (ET) hiya there Hi Princess Victoria, I was just curious if Colossus is currently merging into GLOF, I saw a lot of interesting stuff on the Amazing Sanction Race here and here so I thought I'd ask :) laters, Rogal talk 18:03,12/3/2012 (UTC) :Yes, Colossus is currently merging into GLOF. If you would like me to send you screenshots as proof, I'd be happy to help you, Rogal. --Princess Victoria (talk • ) 18:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Coolbeans, I was just curious since I thought I missed an OWF announcement hehe. Both GLOF and Colossus are super quiet!! :p anywho thanks for confirming that and your quick reply. Rogal talk 23:00,12/3/2012 (UTC) Greetings from WEST (and EAST) ''Hey There, Princess Victoria! The Western Economic Supreme Treaty (WEST) and The Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty (EAST), also called the Axis Sphere, an RPing community (RP means Roleplay), has invited you to join. It is not an alliance, so if you are in one, you can join WEST and/or EAST and remain in your alliance (i am the admin of the Axis yet i am still a proud member of UCoN). WEST and EAST are a bloc and global alliances that was made primarily for roleplay so if you do not wish to roleplay, WEST and EAST are probably not best for you. Here, you can expand diplomatic relations with other nations and interact with the Countries of the U.S.A, China, Japan, Korea and even more while Interacting with real CN people like me and compassmaker. I Seriously hope to see you in the AS :D! Please read the Axis Sphere for more information on WEST's RP background. Any territorial and historical contradictions and/or disputes will be settled during the applications. We have been roleplaying since September 18, 2012 and hope to see you join! Thanks, Chao101 (talk • ) 21:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC)